1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sharpening the circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool, particularly a hand-held apparatus for sharpening the circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool which provides a blade holder and a ring member having two radial sides with an abrasive strip fixedly attached to each radial side.
2. General Background
Always on the lookout to save money, I searched the market in vain for a method to restore the dulled cutting edge of the blade in the popular rotary cutter most everybody uses for cutting fabric for home sewing. Finding none, I have invented a simple tool to do that very thing. The blades cost in the neighborhood of SIX ($6.00 U.S.) U.S. DOLLARS and this invention will enable the user to extend the life of the blade many times over.
The rotary cutter tool has been on the market for many years and is used for the cutting of fabric material used by quiltmakers and seamstresses. Continuous use of the rotary cutter tool results in the cutting blade becoming dull and less able to cut fabric material. Normally the blade had to be replaced because no apparatus existed to sharpen the cutting blade. Thus, a need existed for an apparatus for sharpening the cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool to avoid having to replace the cutting blade when it became dull.
In my pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/344,877, I disclose an apparatus for sharpening the circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool which provides first and second members for holding the cutting blade stationary with a ring member positioned above the second member having an angulated portion with an abrasive strip fixedly attached thereto. A central, threaded shank portion extends upward through the first member, cutting blade, second member, and ring member, thereby allowing the ring member to rotate relative to the cutting blade. The ring member is positioned above the second member such that the abrasive strip contacts the edge of the cutting blade. When the ring member is rotated relative to the cutting blade, the abrasive strip on the ring member rubs against the edge of the cutting blade, thereby removing nicks and burrs from the cutting blade and sharpening the cutting blade.
A first alternate embodiment of the above-described apparatus is also disclosed which provides first and second or male and female members in the form of a two-part circular box for securing and sharpening the cutting blade. The first or male member has a base portion with a central hub extending upward from the base portion and a hub spline or key on the longitudinal side of the central hub for holding the cutting blade stationary. The second or female member has a base portion with an angulated portion mounted on the base portion and a cavity extending through the center of the angulated portion and base portion for receiving the hub portion and hub spline or key. The angulated portion has an abrasive strip fixedly attached. The cutting blade is positioned on the hub of the male member. The female member is positioned over the cutting blade such that the hub and hub spline or key engage the cavity and the abrasive strip contacts the edge of the cutting blade. The male and female members are rotated relative to each other such that the abrasive strip abrades or rubs against the edge of the cutting blade, removing nicks and burrs from the cutting blade and thereby sharpening the cutting blade.
A need exists for a hand-held apparatus for sharpening a circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool which provides a blade holder with first or male and second or female members for securing the cutting blade and means for sharpening the cutting blade wherein the sharpening means includes a pair of abrasive strips, one strip containing a finer abrasive than the other strip, to further sharpen the cutting blade.
A need also exists for a hand-held apparatus for sharpening a circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool which provides a handle portion on the male and female members of the blade holder to facilitate the rotation of the cutting blade relative to the abrasive strip, thereby improving the abrading and sharpening of the cutting blade.
A need also exists for a hand-held apparatus for sharpening a circular cutting blade of a rotary cutter tool which is simple in design and easy and economical to manufacture.